Headless Headmistress Bloodgood
|birthday =N/A |age = Wise enough to be your grandmother – young enough to be your sister.|pet = Nightmare is my horse and constant companion. Although her nervous demeanor belies her rather intimidating name, she is almost always ready to charge into any situation at a moments notice… almost.|bffs = I am content with my own company and a good book.|log = }} Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. She is a headless horseman and the headmistress of Monster High. In addition to her duties as headmistress, Bloodgood hosts classes like Trigular Calcometry 101 and is known for giving out tons of homework. Her faithful companion is her horse Nightmare, whom she rides even through the school halls and who sometimes acts as her secretary. She is daughter of the Headless Horseman. Portrayers Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is voiced in English by Laura Bailey. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The one that portrays Bloodgood the most is the Headless Boy and is played by Lamar Johnson. It is also possible that the analogue for the Headless Headmistress could be the teacher briefly shown writing on the board towards the end of the music video, although only her arm is seen. The teacher's laugh at the end does sound like the Headless Headmistress in the cartoon series. Character History Over two centuries ago, a young Bloodgood was a rider without a ride. Unlike many of her fellow riders, Bloodgood hadn't been able to catch the attention of any nightmare. One day, when performing yet another "twinning" process, sure of unsuccess, a herd of nightmares finally surrounded her. It was the time, all she had to do was wave her lasso and wait to be approached by one, after all those failed attempts. However, the lasso slipped from her hands and the herd fled. Desperate and sadden that no nightmare had chosen her yet, reminded of her father's words: "You don't choose a nightmare, the nightmare chooses you", she broke into tears, unaware that in fact a nightmare had stayed for her, huffing at her neck. Finally the rider was united with the nightmare, and a friendship bloomed. In the 19th century, Bloodgood was but a young librarian only just out of college herself when she took the bold step of applying for the job of headmistress of a school that would allow all monsters and humans involved in monster society to attend. The authorities of the New World, in need of someone to take the charge, found that someone as young and inexperienced as Bloodgood wasn't at all suiting for the job. However, she was able to win them over with her passion and ideas of change. Few monsters believed Monster High would ever work, so Bloodgood had little competition and was given the job. Defying expectations, she made Monster High work and with it united all the monsters of the Boo World, those seeking to live a life of equality and acceptance. Through two entire centuries, Bloodgood has been Headmistress Bloodgood and has never once questioned the job. Running the school with an undeniable passion, she and her students are able to overcome obstacules and keep Monster High alive, and with it, revolucionize the Monster World. Personality Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is your typical favourite teacher. She loves her job and her school, and adores her students, but duty makes her be strict at times, yet she knows what's best for her students. She enforces the rules and expects the highest of respect. She values education and acceptance above everything, the thing that brought her close to Monster High. However, she can be shown to have a good sense of humor and has been used for comic relief more than one time, being kind of a scatterbrain too. Appearance Based on the Headless Horseman, Bloodgood has short black hair with purple streaks throughout it, silver-ish eyes, and pale skin. Her choice of clothing resembles the pre-Victorian fashions of the late 1820s (not coincidentally, around the time that "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" was published). She wears a purple frock coat, a white frilled shirt and red cravat, black trousers and black riding boots. Her lips are a dark purple-red and she wears purple eyeshadow. And she has black and purple hair in a tight bun Abilities *'Head Removal:' Bloodgood can separate her head from the rest of her body, as the two parts are able to remain sentient even when they're apart. Skillset *'Telepathy: '''Like her student Scarah Screams, Bloodgood has taught herself how to read minds and speak through them. *'Polyglotism:' Bloodgood has fluent knowledge over several idioms, including: **'Latin''' **'Dragon' **'Troll' **'Ancient Werewolf' **'Gorgon' **'Arachnean ' *'Horse Riding:' Bloodgood knows everything about horses, their needs and horse riding, which she needs to, seeing how she owns her own horse. Relationships Friends According to Abbey's 'School's Out' diary, Bloodgood is good friends with Abbey's parents and lets her stay at her home during the school week. Pet Although strictly speaking not a pet, Bloodgood has Nightmare, her shadow horse. Her name "Nightmare" is a pun of the word nightmare and the fact that female horses are called mares. Timeline *May 10, 2010: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is first mentioned in the webisode "Substitute Creature". *July 30, 2010: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Totally Busted". *March 03, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. *July 21, 2011: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is one of the contenders in the doll election of 2011. *July 22, 2011: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's contest description is posted on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. *August 11, 2011: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is announced to not have won the doll election of 2011. *April 13, 2012: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Escape From Skull Shores". *July 12, 2012: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's first doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. *September 05, 2012: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. *Mid May, 2013: Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's debut doll is released as a self-standing 'Signature' doll. Notes *Bloodgood appears in the ''Monster High'' website game Creepateria Food Fright. *Bloodgood's inbox quote is "Fronti Nulla Fides", which is a Latin saying meaning "No reliance can be placed on appearance". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fay